


Drink

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly has had a long day...





	Drink

Beverly entered Jean-Luc's quarters on the Stargazer without ringing the chime and flopped onto his sofa. "Uuugh!"  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"The longest! Did you know Pandrillites...no, you really don't want to know." Jean-Luc chuckled and made his way to the replicator and ordered up cups of tea. Beverly made a face. "Don't you have anything stronger?"  
  
"Hmm. Not when I have a meeting at 0800." Beverly sweetly grinned at her best friend. "I won't tell...." Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but walked over to his liqueur cabinet. "What do you fancy?"  
  
"Surprise me." Jean-Luc carried two glasses of bright pink liquid over to the sofa. "What is it?"  
  
"No idea. Snarforth gave it to me. It's from his homeworld." Beverly eyed the dubious liquid critically and sniffed. She wrinkled her nose. "It smells like antiseptic fluid." She shrugged and lifted the glass. "Uh..cheers?" Beverly threw back the drink. "Ugh, that was disgusting."  
  
"Wasn't it just? Water?"   
  
"Yes please. Or maybe some Listerine. Remind me never to visit his home planet."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled and brought over two tall glasses of water and Beverly drank half her glass in one sip. "Are you sleeping here tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." He leaned over and placed a light kiss against her lips. "I never do."  
  



End file.
